Limits
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Castiel/Dean Slash Spanking. Cas needs to know the limits after losing his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but this fic.

XXX

Castiel/Dean Slash Spanking. Cas needs to know the limits after losing his powers.

XXX

"Why can't I go hunting with you Dean?" Cas whined.

"I already told you the reason." Dean snap back as he packed a bag.

"I don't think it's a good enough reason to stop me from hunting." Dean felt a headache beginning to start.

For three days Cas has been begging to go out on a hunt t with Dean and Sam, but Dean put his foot down and told him he didn't have the training to go out with them. Cas being a hard head ex-angel refused to take this as a answer. Dean zipped up the bag then turn around.

"I think it is and that's final." Dean threw the bag over his shoulders. "we will be back in a few hours." With that Dean shut the door.

"Controlling Jerk." Cas mumbled to himself as he slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He was pissed at the hunter and he had good reason to be. He already knew how to hunt and matter of fact they were hunting vampires tonight and they were easy to kill. Dean had no right to tell him he couldn't go and hunt with them, plus this training sounds like a big waste of time. Supernatural beings were easy to handle with or without his angel powers. Cas got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He had his angel killing knife and the demon killing knife on him. The demon killing one was taken when Dean wasn't looking. True he would be pissed off to discover it missing and also one hundred dollars from his wallet. Truth be told it was easy once he presented his boyfriend with a hard dick and the world stop moving for him as they had sex. Slow he open the door to the motel room and took a peak outside and saw the Impala was gone.

"Time for the fun to begin." The Angel said to himself as he took off running.

"I know it is somewhere around here." Cas mumbled to himself as he walk pass a cemetery that was down the road from the motel room. When they drove pass it he had a feeling that there was something there that didn't belong. This was probably a power leftover from his angel days. To sense supernal beings. Stopping at the gate Cas took a hard looking the darkness. Yes there was something out there and there was one. This was going to be a simple. Hoping the gate Castiel went towards the direction of the evil he sensed. It was in the middle of the cemetery and there was someone else there too a human and he felt the life being drained out of it. Picking up the pace Castiel knew this was his chance to kill the demon with little trouble. It took a few minutes, but he made it just in time to see a vampire sucking the blood from some female. Carefully he pulled out the knife that would kill them demon. Take in a very deep breath before he charged. The vampire was to busy feeding to notice someone behind him until he felt the knife enter his back. He gave a yell before he fell to the ground dead. The young lady he was feeding off of also fell to the ground dead. Castiel stood over the two proud at what he just done.

"Expect for a dead girl I think this hunting this is pretty easy." Reaching down he pulled the knife out of the vampires back. "Now to get back before Dean notices I'm gone." A sharp kick in his face told him it was going to be impossible. The kick knock Cas on his back. Before he could react something got on top of him and began to punch his face. The pain was beyond anything he ever felt before and for the first time ever he was yelling in pain. The hitting seemed to be going on for hours and wouldn't stop. Until final thee was nothing. Looking at his chest he saw the body on the ground and the head next to it. At once Castiel knew what this meant. Looking around he saw what he was expecting to see. Dean with a short sword staring at him with a mixture of anger, disappointment and worry.

"Let's get you cleaned up then were going to have a long talk." Dean said as he gathered his lover in his arms. For some reason when Dean said 'long talk' it worried him.

TBS

A/n: Sorry its short life has attacked me hard and trying to get stuff done. Stay tune for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After giving his lover a firm slap on his lover butt causing him to yell ouch Dean walk out of the bathroom. Cas was taking a shower to get the dirt off of him from the fight he had with the vampire. "How is Cas' doing?" Sam asked as he began to put the clothes into a trash bag so it could be washed. "He just needs a good long shower and he will be fine."

"Then why did you give him a hard slap on the butt." Dean ignore that last comment as he saw what was on the table. The Angel Killing Knife, One hundred dollars, a piece of paper and something at looked like a coupon for a buy one get one hamburger free.

"Makes you think what his been up to lately doesn't it?" Sam gave a nod of his head. There was a moment of quiet before Sam asked the question he was dying to ask.

"What are planning to do to him?"

"I think we're going have talk like Dad use to do to use when we put our lives in danger." The younger was surprised by this answer.

"Dean are you sure this is something you want to do after all you hated it when dad would spank you." This was true on so many levels.

"I know I did, but Sam Cas did something big tonight and he could have gotten killed." Taking his eyes away from the objects on the table so he could make eye contact with Sam. " Now Sam, go to town and find a open laundry mat and get those clean and tomorrow we will need to buy Cas some more clothes to wear." Sam gave a nod of his head and grab the bag. There was no use trying to talk Dean out of it, but at least he hoped he went easy on Cas after all he was probably not use to the type of punishment Dean had in mind for him.

Ten Minutes later Castiel came out of the bathroom feeling a lot better now he was clean and dry. Dean was sitting on the bed with crossed arms.

"Are you still made at me?" He asked from the door.

"Come into the room Castiel." Dean ordered in a level voice. Not daring to refuse him Cas slowly walk into the room. Dean waited until Cas was next to him.

"I've been sitting here thinking what you did and what should be done." He took his right hand and rub the side of his head. Cas just stood there and watched. "I not really sure what you want to done, but I can say this." Suddenly Dean's arm shot out and grab Cas' wrist shocking him.

"I need to go Pizza Man on you." At once Cas understood.

"No." He yelled as he felt himself being pulled over his lovers lap. Dean wrap his arm around his waist then let the first swat land hard on his backside.

"Ouch!" The helpless man yelled. Dean let another one come down just as hard. "Stop that Cas demanded." This fell onto deaf ears as Dean continues to land hard blows. For the next two minutes Dean just kept on spanking and watched a white butt turn a nice shade of red. The sounds of his boyfriend sobbing wasn't easy to ignore. He more then anything wanted to stop and put him in his arms, but he still needed to make one more point. Shifting his knees so he could expose the sitting area so they could get some too.

"I hate doing this to you." Dean suddenly announced as he landed two hard smacks on his backside. "I need to show you that when you didn't think about what you did today and there far worse things that could happen to you." This was followed by four harder slaps.

"next time you do something like this and you won't be sitting for a week understand me."

"Y-yes."

"Ten more and we will be done." The last ten were so hard Cas almost jump of Deans lap, but the arm kept him in place. Once the last one was given Dean quickly got Cas into his arms and wrap his arms tight around his body. Castiel placed his head on his chest and began to sob harder as his arms wrap around Dean. Dean knew they were going to have along talk in the morning about this, but right now he needed sleep and comfort. Slowly laying on one the bed he placed his head on the pillows making sure Cas was still on top of him. Until His lover fell a sleephe would kiss him and say 'I still love.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was Strong even in his sleep. Cas found this out when he tried to get off of Dean. He needed to go to the bathroom. After struggling for a few minutes he was final free. Rolling over to the side to leave he accidentally hit his butt on the bed.

"Ouch!" He quickly got off the bed.

"I see I got you harder then I thought." Cas glared at the him. Dean sensed a attitude coming and hope he could cut it off before it even started.

"Just be thankful I didn't use a hair brush on your backside." Cas still glared at him. "Knock off the glaring at once and get ready were going out for breakfast."

"We are?"

"Yep." Dean rolled off the bed then entered the bathroom."Why?"

"Don't worry about it and just get ready." Dean turn on the shower and let it warm up.

Forty-five minutes later

Dean and Cas were in a café with two cups of coffee in fornt of them. Both ordered a large egg breakfast. They sat there for a long not saying a word.

"The worse spanking I got from my dad was when I was sixteen years old." Dean spoke as he pick up his cup then took a sip. "We got into a fight about something to do with I can do want I want. He said not ready yet, so later that night I took off determined to do what I wanted." Cas move a little in his seat.

"What happened?" Dean finished his coffee before he went on.

"I was attacked by a Vampire and I was lucky Dad followed me. He chop the Vampire's head off. This was sounding like what Castiel did the other night and he knew it.

"Did he spank you too?" The waitress refilled his cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, he took me back and got out the hair brush and spanked me for a good long time."

"What happened afterwards?" Cas really wanted to know. It was making what happened to his butt feel a lot better.

"He sat me on his lap then told me if something happen to me then it would have killed him, so I learned to know my limits and not to do to much before I was ready." Dean look his boyfriend dead in the eyes. "Last night I final understood how he felt when you did the same thing too." Guilt was flooding Cas. Te food was set before the even though he wasn't hungry he began to eat. They ate in silence until he food was gone. Dean paid the bill and they left. The café was only a short way down the street, so they walk it there.

"Dean, is that why you spanked me last night?" Cas asked. "Did It scary you I did the same thing you did?" Dean reach over and took his hand.

"I love you Cas and I didn't want to think about anything had happening to you, but at the same time I must show you there are limits you have to get use too."

"I think I understand now."

"Good because I have a question for you."

"What is that?"

"Why did you take a hundred dollars from me?" Cas began to laugh to his surprise.

"You were so into giving that blow job I took it just for the hell of it." Dean began to laugh too. Pulling his lover closer for a long hug and kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

THE END

Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
